Legends end
EISEN FEUER formerly known as Asgard606 & Legends End EPA ::Eisen Feuer began playing Stargatewars in the summer of 2005. At the time his ingame name was Asgard606. He started out like many others had when the game had hit the World Wide Web in Feb. of 2005. He didn't know many people in the game but then again you didnt have to know many people to start off well! in July of 2005 Eisen Feuer joined the EPA. He was recruited by none other than Balhaar one of the EPA's great recruiters and Diplomat's. Much of Eisen Feuer time was consumed asking questions to Balhaar that had allowed him to be his officer. Soon thereafter joining the EPA Eisen Feuer was given access to Fireteam Charlie. One of the EPA's Strike forces they were created in a way that in time of WAR timezones would not be a factor in how the battle raged on. The EPA had only 32 members when Eisen Feuer joined! After only a few months the EPA had exploded into mostly inactive accounts. totalling more than 150 members the EPA was faultering it then split into the EPA and TSA. Eisen Feuer was around for such WARS as the The Order and EPA making him a veteran even though he was a rather smallish account he had his benefits! Instead of putting Eisen Feuer in the TSA due to him being loyal for over a year the EPA allowed him and a few others that were definitely TSA bound stay in the EPA due to veteran status! A few months later Eisen Feuer would depart from EPA's company on good terms and still remains friends with many of its members! Into the Shadows ::Eisen Feuer still at the time known as Asgard606 became very inactive in the main server. Being used as a farm for about 3 months when he returned! During this time Eisen Feuer faced many strong opponents due to his abundance of naq and lackluster defense! He then started playing the other two servers quantum and chaos! This was cutting into his main server time as well as burdening him with too many responsibilities so he left both quantum and chaos vowing never return again! A GOLDEN AGE ::Eisen Feuer officially changes his ingame name to Legends End! After being totally reset by various atkers Eisen Feuer does some drastic changes to his game play! He sets all his previous contacts to neutral, does a name change and focuses on building his defense! His next action was important to him in many ways! Find an Alliance with his values, his desires, and his ambition! After searching each alliance throughly Eisen Feuer stumbled into Carsomyr the Leader of TITANS Legion! TITANS Legion was a training alliance for TITANS led by the proud leader Cobolt! TITANS and TITANS Legion had everything Eisen Feuer desired the right Values, they were commited to each members growth and they were ambitious! After a week of talking to Carsomyr through ingame messaging Legends End joined TITANS Legion in mid-August of 2007! After playing a short while with TITANS Legion, Legends End had a real life crisis in which hindered his ability to play so he left temporarily as too get a hold of himself! He opened a lottery for TITANS Legion using his resources to help the Alliance while he was gone! The Final Return ::In the last weeks before 2008 Eisen Feuer returned full of new goals ideas and plans that helped him become noticed by the alliance as well not david hasselhoff lol! His energy was noticed by many members! His numerous suggestions have been put to thought and Eisen Feuer has even become a valuable member of TITANS Legion! Soon he will undergo his first of many ascensions due to the much appreciated help of TITANS Legion! The AfterShock ::In Febuary of 2008 Eisen Feuer changes his name to Eisen Feuer! The name was inspired through its powerful and leadership sounding tone! Eisen Feuer had accomplished his 1st ascension shortly before the name change. He is now a devoted Boot Camp Instructor and nearly a member of TITANS a promotion within the TITANS ALLIANCE GROUP. Eisen Feuer had also come upon his 6th ascension that is not too far away it being his last requirement for the Promotion. Eisen Feuer had grown considerably in his time with TITANS Legion the promises and help from the members was more than accurate. Eisen is now a boot camp Instructor as well as Goal Task Master! What new chapter will the recruits he is helping train bring to TITANS Alliance Group? Will they bring pride and joy to their trainers eyes? We shall see! Category:Player